User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The Hunt Returns: Chapter 5
So, this was another long wait, but I have to go through a rigorous process to ensure you all get your time's worth. I'm sorry for the wait, and enjoy the chapter. Eleanor faced Alexander, who still stood upon John's corpse. He laughed and said, "Well? Aren't you going to ask me how I got your uncle's clothes? Or how I was able to follow you all of the way here? No? Just going to stand there. Hmph." Eleanor shook herself from her shock and said, "What do you want?" Alexander answered quite quickly, "Well you see, I want the obvious Old Blood laying right in front of me. And of course I couldn't find it, so I had to have you find it for me. Inadvertently." Eleanor then wiped her tears from her eyes and said, "You bastard. You promised you wouldn't kill him. You gave your word." She then lunged at his throat, but she was held back by two soldiers. Alexander grinned malevolently and walked towards her, talking as he did so, "Well you see, I was aiming for you. However, you saw the gun and I had to improvise. You just can't seem to find a break can you? Oh dear, I seem to have gotten a little John on my shoe. Oh nevermind. First Zhukov kills James and hunts you, then this happens. But don't worry my dear, we will remedy your pain. I will heal you. But first..." He then punched her in the stomach with all his strength. She doubled down groaning and the soldiers dropped her. "Ha ha!" Alexander laughed. He then got very serious and turned to Henry, saying, "You can still do that one move with your moon sword right?" Henry nodded, then covered his blade in moonlight. Alexander then turned back to Eleanor and said, "With this Old Blood, I can have unlimited power. You see, the Yharnamites haven't tasted blood in so long that they went a bit overboard. The beasts have been almost completely wiped out. But with the Blood, I can start anew whenever I want. I just have to deal with the Prime Minister, the stiff bitch. I'll get to that soon, but first I have to deal with you. Henry!" Henry moved so fast that Eleanor couldn't react. Before she could scream, Henry had slammed his sword on the ground, sending a massive wave of moonlight towards her. It hit her and she was consumed by it. As she fell to the ground and the lights dimmed, she heard Alexander say, "I'll see you in hell just like I'll see my useless father." Eleanor awoke in what appeared to be an ethereal location. More specifically, it was an endless hallway. She could only see so far before mist enshrouded her sight. She was wondering where she was when a familiar voice spoke to her, "Welcome to Purgatory Eleanor." She whipped around and saw James standing there. She ran to him and hugged him. James said, "Whoa there dear. I don't want to fall down." Eleanor stepped back and asked, "Are my parents here?" James shook his head and said, "No dear. They've moved on completely. Meanwhile, we are stuck in purgatory." Eleanor questioned further, "But why?" James chuckled and said, "Well, I'm stuck because of my deeds of mixed motives. And you're stuck because you're not ready to move on." Eleanor started to tear up as she said, "But I want to move on! I have nothing back there! Except for Van Helsing, but he might be dead for all I know. I want to move on James." James nodded sympathetically and said, "You still have a full life ahead of you. Could you really rest for eternity, knowing that you had abandoned Yharnam and all of its inhabitants to Alexander's tyranny?" Eleanor shook her head, and James responded to this with, "There is a way to return to the living. But it's dangerous." Eleanor quickly said, "What do I have to do?" James pointed into the mist as he said, "You have to brave the mist. You'll meet one of three results. Either you'll find your way back, stumble across the afterlife, or be lost in the mist forever. It's a dangerous chance, but also the only chance." Eleanor nodded, then set off into the mist. She walked for a bit, then she turned around and said, "Why don't you come with me James?" James smiled sadly and replied, "I'd love to Eleanor, but I'm afraid I'm not like you. I'm dead through and through. You still have a smidge of life in you. Goodbye my dear." Eleanor waved to him, then set off completely. She walked for what seemed like five hours but in reality was only one. She noticed that she was translucent, but growing more and more solid. "I must be dying in real life." She said to herself. She turned around, and saw nothing but mist and more mist. She began to feel afraid, and she instinctively yelled out, "Uncle James!" There was a reply, but it wan't from James. Eleanor heard slow-clapping, but she couldn't see the source. She heard the source of the clapping moving through the mist, but she couldn't tell if it was towards her or around her. Then came the voice saying, "You've got yourself into a right bother now haven't you?" Then Mensis stepped out of the mist. He looked at her under that horrid mask and said, "A Holy Moonlight Sword is nothing to dick around with, that's to be sure. But only Ludwig has ever been able to use that move. Henry knows more about it than I would have thought possible." Eleanor narrowed her eyes and asked, "How did you know Henry had that sword." Mensis laughed and said, "Because I gave it to him." Eleanor charged at him, for the second time, and he vanished like before. He reappeared behind her and said, "Listen here, I don't have to be here. I don't have to save you. But I am. You know why? Because I'm a nice guy. That's why. So don't be a stupid bitch and accept my help." Eleanor laughed despite herself and said, "Why should I? it's your fault I'm even here." Mensis pondered this, then said, "Not my fault. Henry's fault. Or maybe it's Alexander's fault. Who cares though? I can get you out and restore you to full vigor with a snap of my fingers." Eleanor looked at him pleadingly and said, "Why don't you?" Mensis chuckled and replied, "Because I do not run a charity. But don't worry, I won't make you a deal or anything. I'm not a devil. But I will clue you in on a little fact. The Amber Moon is coming. Not today, nor tomorrow, not even next month. In six months exactly. And I've seen into the future. When the Amber Moon rises, either you or Alexander will die. And no matter who it is, Yharnam will only be under the thumb of a worse tyrant than any other. But then again, there have been about two tyrants so far. Alexander and that Militades guy. Oh well. But yes, one of you will die. It is inevitable. And so, off you go." Mensis then snapped his fingers and Eleanor felt herself fading. She woke up back in the beast cave, and she got up without a problem. She inspected herself, and she found that she was intact and okay. Even her nose was fine, even though she was sure she had broken it upon her "death". She then walked into the darkness with a purpose. But before she completely left, she noticed a strange shining. She went over to investigate it and found a Bowblade. It was sharper than hers had been, and it also looked newer. On it was a note that read, "Pure Siderite. Treat with care. -Mensis" Eleanor chuckled, then put the Bowblade on her back. She then set off into the darkness, alone and ready to fight the coming battle. Category:Blog posts